


Safe To Fall If You Trust The Ground You Stand On

by tylerisdun (lastmidtown)



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Midtown, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, but i wanted one with gabilliam, it's basically the dcd boys + mcr, may add more bands later, may add travie and tøp and andy and joe later idk, me trying to be funny, so i just ended up writing one, uhhh just another high school group chat au, undecided between peterick or petekey so stay tuned for that, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastmidtown/pseuds/tylerisdun
Summary: Brendon Urie adds his weird high school friends to a group chat that he intends for evil matchmaking. It turns out about as well as you'd expect. / Just another multi-bandom group chat AU.





	1. Snakes in a Chat

**Brendon Urie** added **Ryan Ross, Gerard Way, Spencer Smith, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, Mikey Way, Ray Toro, Jon Walker, Gabe Saporta, William Beckett,** and **Frank Iero.**

 

 **Brendon Urie** named the chat **everyone that matters**.

 

 **Brendon Urie:** hi

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** what the fuck

 

 **William Beckett:** can i leave?

 

 **Brendon Urie:** well u can but if u leave u don’t matter anymore

 

 **Mikey Way:** i’m in

 

 **Ryan Ross:** same

 

 **Brendon Urie:** RYRO YOU TRAITOR

 

 **Brendon Urie** changed **Ryan Ross’** username to **TRAITOR**.

 

 **TRAITOR:** bren i didn’t even leave yet. but NOW i’m contemplating it

 

 **Spencer Smith:** i didn’t know we had this many friends

 

 **Gerard Way:** i don’t even know any of you

 

 **Mikey Way:** wtf i’m your brother

 

 **Frank Iero:** excuse me gerard

 

 **Gerard Way:** i didn’t realize u two were in here fuck off

 

 **Ray Toro:** i am also here

 

 **Gerard Way:** i see ray, spencer, frank, mikey, gabe, and william are here. i retract my statement. tbh who isn’t here

 

 **Brendon Urie:** people who don’t matter duh

 

 **Pete Wentz:** brendon im so fucking honored dude

 

 **Pete Wentz:** and here i thought u hated me

 

 **Brendon Urie:** i do

 

 **Patrick Stump:** same.

 

 **William Beckett:** my life has suddenly taken a dramatic change for the worse.

 

 **Brendon Urie:** shut the fuck up william u would be pissed if i made a chat with gabe in it and not u

 

 **William Beckett:** what the fuck, brendon?

 

 **Brendon Urie:** u know what i mean ;)

 

 **Pete Wentz:** ;)

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** AW BILVY THAT’S THE CUTEST FUCKING THING IVE EVER HEARD

 

 **William Beckett:** farewell cruel world.

 

 **TRAITOR:** do you guys not have class….

 

 **Gerard Way:** i’m a senior i gave up caring 100 years ago

 

 **Frank Iero:** same

 

 **Gerard Way:** frank you’re not a senior

 

 **Frank Iero:** fuck off i can be whatever the fuck i want and u can’t fuckin stop me

 

 **Ray Toro:** unnecessary aggression

 

 **Spencer Smith:** wait jon’s in this chat

 

 **Jon Walker:** no jon is not

 

 **Jon Walker** changed **Jon Walker’s** name to **Not Jon Walker**.

 

 **Pete Wentz:** stealthy

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** fuck the shit off, Peter

 

 **TRAITOR:** that doesn’t even make sense

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** did anyone ever ask you, george?

 

 **Brendon Urie:** sometimes i forget ur name is actually george and then i remember and i am so fucking happy

 

 **Frank Iero:** GEORGE

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** HOLY FUCK YOUR NAME IS GEORGE

 

 **Traitor:** it is not.

 

 **Traitor:** jon walker i hate you so much.

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** good thing I’m not Jon Walker, am I right?

 

 **Patrick Stump:** all right. i have stayed an appropriate ten minutes. can i leave now.

 

 **Gerard Way:** no

 

 **Patrick Stump:** i don’t evEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE

 

 **Brendon Urie:** ok FINE ill do introductions

 

 **Brendon Urie:** in this chat we have ryan ross who is he love of my life, spencer smith who is my best friend, jon walker who is close to my best friend, gerard way who is in my drama class and is very dramatic, frank iero who is short, ray toro who knows gerard somehow and has big hair, mikey way who doesn’t talk but is related to gerard, gabe saporta who is a giant that never shuts the fuck up, william beckett who is also a giant and in love with gabe, pete wentz who showed his dick to the school, and patrick stump who is a bitchy little fedora dude. any questions??

 

 **TRAITOR:** I OBJECT

 

 **William Beckett:** I ALSO OBJECT

 

 **Mikey Way:** i literally spoke in this chat what the fuck

 

 **Frank Iero:** PETE IS ALSO SHORT

 

 **Patrick Stump:** I’m thirding this objection.

 

 **Pete Wentz:** shut the fuck up about my dick already

 

 **Mikey Way:** does anyone NOT object?

 

 **Ray Toro:** i’m fine with mine

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** same

 

 **Jon Walker:** gabe, he said you never shut the fuck up.

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** well he’s not wrong

 

 **William Beckett:** yeah he has a point.

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** so bilvy… youre in love with me huh ;D

 

 **Frank Iero:** can i intersect to say thats the worst fucken emoji ive ever fucken seen

 

 **Ray Toro:** interject*

 

 **Mikey Way:** *fuckin

 

 **Frank Iero:** fuckin get off my dick mikey way

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** UR ALL DISTRACTING FROM THE MAIN ISSUE HERE

 

 **William Beckett:** i wish you were all here so you could feel the force of my glare right now. it could kill someone. probably

 

 **Brendon Urie:** iT WAS A JOKE GABE

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** Jokes often have some basis in reality.

 

 **William Beckett:** i despise you jon.

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** I’m not Jon.

 

 **Pete Wentz:** wait who are you then

 

 **Mikey Way:** …he’s not serious is he?

 

 **Patrick Stump:** unfortunately there’s a high probability that he’s serious.

 

 **Ray Toro:** well fuck

 

 **William Beckett:** class is starting, g2g.

 

 **Pete Wentz:** *coughs* nerd

 

 **William Beckett:** some of us care about school, peter

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** NERD

 

 **William Beckett:** :(

 

 **Gerard Way:** gabe you broke his heart

 

 **Ray Toro:** gabe how dare u

 

 **Spencer Smith:** gabe, that was too far

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** IM SORRY WILLIAM YOURE NOT A NERD YOURE MY BEST FRIEND I LOVE YOU

 

 **Gerard Way:** well that went a ton gayer than i thought it would

 

 **Frank Iero:** sounds like a marriage proposal to me

 

 **Pete Wentz:** I CALL BEST MAN

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** william’s blushing

 

 **William Beckett:** what the fuck. i so am not.

 

 **TRAITOR:** oh my god he actually is.

 

 **William Beckett:** i wasn’t aware i’d been added to a fucking matchmaking chat.

 

 **Brendon Urie:** omg william ur right

 

 **Brendon Urie** changed the chat name to **MATCHMAKING CHAT OF THE CENTURY.**

 

 **Brendon Urie:** me & ry, william & gabe, frank & gerard, spencer & jon, ray & mikey, patrick & pete

 

 **TRAITOR:** brendon, no

 

 **Ray Toro:** what the fuck

 

 **Patrick Stump:** now I’m definitely leaving this chat.

 

 **TRAITOR:** take me with you

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** same

 

 **Frank Iero:** brendon how the fuk did u come up with these couples

 

 **Mikey Way:** frank is your keyboard broken?

 

 **Frank Iero:** fuk off mikey

 

 **Pete Wentz:** i for one think the couples make sense

 

 **William Beckett:** no one cares, pete.

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** i agree pate

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** pate

 

 **Spencer Smith:** patê

 

 **Frank Iero:** actually its pâté

 

 **Spencer Smith:** you can spell pâté but you can’t spell fuck

 

 **Pete Wentz** changed **Pete Wentz’s** name to **pate.**

 

 **TRAITOR:** uncultured

 

 **pate:** at least im not a traitor

 

 **TRAITOR:** at least no ones seen my dick

 

 **Ray Toro:** someone call 911 pete just got burnt to a crisp

 

 **Mikey Way:** that was uncharacteristically bad, ray

 

 **William Beckett:** can we all just pay attention in class now.

 

 **pate:** thatz gunna be a no

 

 **William Beckett:** pete, it’s english class and you’ve clearly got a thing or two to learn.

 

 **pate:** HAHAHAHA WILLIAM GOT HIS PHONE TAKEN

 

 **Frank Iero:** pete also got his phone taken hes not too good at stealth

 

 **Ray Toro:** how do you still have yours?

 

 **Frank Iero:** im small ray. im good at stealth

 

 **Gerard Way:** meanwhile me, ray, spencer, and gabe are just chillin in study hall

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** no one has said just chillin since 2012.

 

 **Gerard Way:** i came here to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked rn

 

 **Spencer Smith:** old memes, 0/10

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** OW WTF GERARD JUST HIT ME WITH AN APPLE I DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING

 

 **Gerard Way:** i was aiming for spencer sorry

 

 **Frank Iero:** couldnt u guys just talk irl

 

 **Gerard Way:** but then the teacher would hear us

 

 **TRAITOR:** and they didnt hear u pelting each other with apples??

 

 **Ray Toro:** good point.

 

 **Patrick Stump:** I’d rather be in your class. brendon just introduced himself as jesus. teacher is pissed.

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** ryro collect your boyfriend

 

 **TRAITOR:** he lies im not his fucking boyfriend

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** he said u were his boyfriend

 

 **TRAITOR:** did i ask for ur input

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** u did bc im a matchmaker

 

 **Frank Iero:** i thought pete was the matchmaker

 

 **Patrick Stump:** pete is NOT a matchmaker.

 

 **Gerard Way:** then who’s the matchmaker

 

 **Ray Toro:** i feel lied to

 

 **Brendon Urie** changed **Brendon Urie’s** name to **Brendon Uriesus**.

 

 **Brendon Uriesus** : IM JESUS CAN I BE THE MATCHMAKER

 

 **TRAITOR:** IM NOT DATING YOU

 

 **Spencer Smith:** brendon is NOT the matchmaker either.

 

 **pate:** I GOT MY PHONE BACK WHATS UP GAYS

 

 **Patrick Stump:** this chat is a goddamn mess.

 

 


	2. My Chat is White (White Hot, That Is)

**Brendon Uriesus:** guys guys guys

 

 **Gerard Way:** it’s 4 am

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** not like you ever sleep anyways

 

 **Frank Iero:** he’s a vampire

 

 **Spencer Smith:** you know, i could actually see that. he’s pale, weird, morbid, never leaves the basement, and is up all hours of the night.

 

 **Gerard Way:** i take offense to that

 

 **Gerard Way:** actually not really because vampires are fucking badass

 

 **TRAITOR:** what the fuck is going on i was trying to sleep

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** i have nEWS

 

 **William Beckett:** no one cares.

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** :(

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** guillermo’s just grumpy he doesn’t like being woken up at odd hours of the night

 

 **Mikey Way:** who does.

 

 **Frank Iero:** who the fuhk is guillermo?

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** oh thats william, guillermo is like a spanish version of william

 

 **pate:** what the fuck u two have pet names for each other thats the cutest thing ive seen today and patrick showed me pics of kittens

 

 **William Beckett:** it’s not a pet name. and of course pete would show up for this.

 

 **pate:** ive been here all along but everyones been so boring

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** I SAID I HAVE NEWS

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** bill calls gabe gabey baby, for the record.

 

 **William Beckett:** WHAT THE FUCK JON I DO NOT

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** he does it’s cute

 

 **William Beckett:** GABE

 

 **Gabe Saporta:** WHAT

 

 **William Beckett:** you weren’t supposed to tell anyone about that!

 

 **Gerard Way:** holy shit this is fucking adorable

 

 **William Beckett:** …

 

 **William Beckett** removed **Not Jon Walker** from the chat.

 

 **William Beckett** left the chat.

 

 **pate** added **William Beckett** to the chat.

 

 **pate** added **Not Jon Walker** to the chat.

 

 **pate:** no leaving >:(

 

 **William Beckett:** jlakgsjag

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** GUYS MY NEWS

 

 **TRAITOR:** bren it better not be that we’re dating because i told you we’re not

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** ITS NOT

 

 **pate:** u told us u were gay last year

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** my news isnt always about my sexuality god

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** i was going to let you know the choir concert is next week and ur all invited but now ur UNINVITED

 

 **TRAITOR:** brendon i don’t think you can uninvite us from a school event. like we can show up regardless of whether you want us there.

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** fuck u

 

 **pate:** choirs gay

 

 **Spencer Smith:** aren’t you gay?

 

 **pate:** yeah

 

 **Patrick Stump:** If I say I’m coming to your concert, Brendon, will you all shut the fuck up and let me sleep?

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** YAY PATTY

 

 **Patrick Stump:** Never call me that.

 

 **Not Jon Walker** changed **Patrick Stump’s** name to **Patty.**

 

 **Patty:** I hate this chat.

 

 **Frank Iero:** why isnt ray talking @Ray Toro

 

 **Patty:** Because this chat is hell on earth.

 

 **Ray Toro:** i was asleep

 

 **William Beckett:** goals

 

 **pate** changed **William Beckett’s** name to **guillermo.**

 

 **pate** changed **Gabe Saporta’s** name to **gabey baby**.

 

 **guillermo:** i crave death.

 

 **TRAITOR:** same

 

 **Mikey Way:** how about we all go to sleep and discuss gabe and william’s relationship and brendon’s concert and patrick’s nickname preferences in the morning?

 

 **pate:** ok

 

 **Patrick Stump:** I SUGGESTED THAT.

 

 **pate:** mikey sounded more reasonable

 

 **Ray Toro:** GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE

 

**.**

 

 **Frank Iero:** brendon stuffing flyers for ur fucken concert into peoples shirts isnt gonna make them want to come to ur concert more

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** well i dont know what u expect from me

 

 **Ray Toro:** YOU GAVE ME A PAPER CUT ON MY CHEST

 

 **pate:** I HAVE ONE ON MY NIPPLE WTF

 

 **gabey baby:** hahahaha nipple

 

 **Patty:** Has anyone actually seen Gabe’s birth certificate? Like, do we actually know that he’s over the age of 7?

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** does that mean bill’s into pedophilia?

 

 **guillermo:** why don’t we talk about someone else’s relationship for once? for example frank and gerard

 

 **Frank Iero:** WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU

 

 **Gerard Way:** what relationship

 

 **Spencer Smith:** savage.

 

 **Gerard Way:** no like seriously do people think we’re dating??

 

 **pate:** yes

 

 **gabey baby:** yes

 

 **Ray Toro:** no but you should be

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** wait ur not daTING HAS MY LIFE BEEN A LIE

 

 **Frank Iero:** i hate all of u so much

 

 **pate:** franks just a five foot ball of rage

 

 **Frank Iero:** IM 5’6” ASK MY DOCTOR

 

 **Mikey Way:** frank no one buys that

 

 **guillermo:** its time for class. can we be responsible today so my phone doesn’t get taken

 

 **Ray Toro:** just silence your phone and put it in your bag

 

 **Patty:** Ray, the all-knowing senior.

 

 **Spencer Smith:** whats wrong with gabe then

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** good question spence.

 

 **gabey baby:** nothings wrong with gabe fuck off

 

 **gabey baby:** hey bilvy im in class and some girls shirt slipped and i saw her bra

 

 **pate:** NICE

 

 **Ray Toro:** wtf

 

 **Gerard Way:** what the hell

 

 **guillermo:** gabe…….

 

 **Mikey Way:** pete, gabe, you do realize that both of you are gay

 

 **gabey baby:** only for william

 

 **Patty:** Ok, I gotta say that’s cute.

 

 **pate:** awww

 

 **TRAITOR:** nice

 

 **guillermo:** WTF GABE WE’RE NOT DATING

 

 **gabey baby:** yet

 

 **pate:** AWWWW

 

 **Gerard Way:** so cute

 

 **Ray Toro:** gerard no one forgot about you and frank

 

 **Gerard Way:** fuck

 

 **pate:** WAIT THE SCHOOL DANCE IS NEXT WEEk SHIT

 

 **TRAITOR:** is anyone actually going…?

 

 **Spencer Smith:** no.

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** but spence it’s gonna be so fun!!!

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** ry you should go with me :)

 

 **TRAITOR:** no.

 

 **Patty:** Ryan, Brendon’s staring at his phone under his desk and sniffling right now.

 

 **TRAITOR:** he wasn’t serious???

 

 **guillermo:** i’m pretty sure he was

 

 **Ray Toro:** im calling bullshit. no way you didnt notice brendons been in love with you for years

 

 **TRAITOR:** he what???

 

 **Patty:** The teacher took Brendon’s phone, just for the record.

 

 **gabey baby:** holy shit ryan brendon talks about u all the fuckin time

 

 **TRAITOR:** what?

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** ryan, dude. he stares at you nonstop and when you compliment him, he turns fifty shades of red.

 

 **gabey baby:** fifty shades of grey…. FIFTY SHADES OF RYDEN

 

 **TRAITOR:** the fuck is ryden

 

 **Patty:** Gabe, it’s BrenDON, not BrenDEN.

 

 **pate:** i like it

 

 **Mikey Way:** of course u do

 

 **Frank Iero:** just ask brendon to the ball u beatles loving motherfucker

 

 **TRAITOR:** FINE… ill talk to him at lunch. pat can you comfort him till then??

 

 **Patty:** Uh, probably. I’ll pass him a soothing note.

 

 **Gerard Way:** rYDEN IS REAL

 

 **TRAITOR:** STOP CALLING IT THAT

 

 **TRAITOR:** FRERARD

 

 **guillermo:** has this chat just turned into a shipping chat where people yell ship names at other people?

 

 **pate:** GABILLIAM

 

 **Patty:** Ask Gabe to the dance.

 

 **guillermo:** you too, patrick???

 

 **guillermo:** i am… betrayed.

 

 **gabey baby:** ask gabe to the dance

 

 **guillermo:** you are gabe.

 

 **gabey baby:** yes

 

 **Frank Iero:** in other news i got detention for throwing a quarter at mikey

 

 **Spencer Smith:** i can confirm this

 

 **Gerard Way:** why did you throw a quarter at my brother

 

 **Frank Iero:** so maybe he’d get some fucking sense

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** that might just be the worst pun i’ve ever heard

 

 **pate:** ask spencer to the dance

 

 **Not Jon Walker:**??????

 

 **guillermo:** same.

 

 **TRAITOR:** WHERE IS BRENDON IT’S LUNCHTIME

 

 **Patty:** He went to the nurse.

 

 **Ray Toro:** a romantic backdrop if i do say so myself

 

 **TRAITOR:** shut the fuck up ray

 

 **Gerard Way:** *gasp* you did not just insult the ray, the sage of all wisdom

 

 **Frank Iero:** who the fuk says *gasp* u fukin dork

 

 **Mikey Way:** who the fuck says fuk

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** point: mikey

 

 **Frank Iero:** WHY DIDNT I GET A POINT FOR THROWING A QUARTER AT MIKEY

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** that wasnt worth a point

 

 **TRAITOR:** HE SAID YES

 

 **Spencer Smith:** no ones surprised

 

 **Gerard Way:** congrats boys

 

 **pate:** IM SO HAPPY

 

 **pate:** gerard ur next

 

 **Gerard Way:** why isnt william next

 

 **pate:** good point

 

 **guillermo:** fuck all of you.

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** RYDEN IS REAL

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic sucks and has no plot and is probably wildly ooc but i have fun writing it so i'll continue :)
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoy!!


	3. I Slept With Someone In Panic! at the Disco And All I Got Was This Stupid Chapter Written About Me

**Not Jon Walker:** so, ryan, what’s this i hear about ryden being real?

 

 **TRAITOR:** private chat was invented for a reason.

 

 **pate:** anything u say to jon u can say to all of us

 

 **TRAITOR:** that’s… not true on like every level

 

 **pate:** well it should be

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** yeah ryan wahts this about ryden ;)

 

 **TRAITOR:** #1, we aren’t calling it ryden. that’s not a thing

 

 **TRAITOR:** #2, i am going to the dance with brendon. read into that whatever you want.

 

 **Spencer Smith:** probably not your best idea to tell brendon to read into it whatever he wants

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** WE’RE GETTING MARRIED

 

 **TRAITOR:** fuck

 

 **TRAITOR:** hey bren why don’t you go try and get gabe and william to go to the dance together?

 

 **Spencer Smith:** a much better idea

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** OK

 

 **guillermo:** ryan i despise you with every bone in my body

 

 **gabey baby:** and hes got long ass bones so thats a lot of hate

 

 **Ray Toro:** update: brendon’s pushing gabe and william’s heads together and making them stare at each other. also gabe just licked william

 

 **guillermo:** GABE WTF

 

 **guillermo:** ive never been so grateful for the class bell in my life

 

 **gabey baby:** i cant help it guillermo youre just so tempting ;)

 

 **Gerard Way:** cute

 

 **guillermo:** NOT CUTE

 

 **guillermo:** leave me alone its class time

 

 **Frank Iero:** since when has that ever stopped a single person in this chat

 

 **gabey baby:** anyway i just asked gerard if he would take frank to the dance and he blushed

 

 **Gerard Way:** I DID NOT

 

 **Gerard Way:** i have naturally rosy cheeks ok

 

 **Mikey Way:** he’s lying

 

 **Frank Iero:** look gee if you wanna go to the fukin dance then we’ll go to the fukin dance ok? no need to be all embarrassed about it

 

 **Frank Iero:** also gabe stay the fuk out of it

 

 **Gerard Way:** i guess we’re going then???

 

 **Frank Iero:** i guess so

 

 **Gerard Way:** :)

 

 **gabey baby:** hes blushing again

 

 **Ray Toro:** ngl that’s one of the least romantic ways i’ve ever seen someone asked to a dance but i guess it works?

 

 **pate:** AW CUTE

 

 **Patty:** Only Frank would say “fuk” about a million times in his proposal.

 

 **Mikey Way:** and only gerard would say yes.

 

 **Frank Iero:** wanna fight

 

 **Mikey Way:** i could probably take you.

 

 **Gerard Way:** OKAY NOPE WE’RE NOT FIGHTING NOBODY’S FIGHTING WE’RE ALL FRIENDS MUCH LOVE AND GLITTER

 

 **TRAITOR:** ew couples

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** ryan i’m like 96% sure you have a boyfriend.

 

 **TRAITOR:** uggggghhhhh

 

 **TRAITOR:** we’re just going to the dance together. does that mean we’re in love?

 

 **Frank Iero:** yes

 

 **pate:** yes

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** yes

 

 **pate:** RYAN JUST HIT HIS HEAD ON HIS DESK REALLY HARD I THINK HE MIGHT HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE

 

 **Patty:** well, Pete, you seem to be doing just fine dealing with yours, maybe you could give him some advice.

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** +1 point for patrick

 

 **Frank Iero:** jon i hate you

 

 **Not Jon Walker:** i’m not jon

 

 **Frank Iero** changed **Not Jon Walker’s** name to **Definitely Jon Walker**.

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker:** well this is a turn of events

 

 **Frank Iero:** do i not get a point

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker:** definitely not

 

 **Frank Iero:** DAMN IT

 

 **Ray Toro** changed **Frank Iero’s** name to **pointless frank**.

 

 **pointless frank:** FUCK OFF RAY

 

 **Mikey Way:** hey he spelled it right this time

 

 **pate:** IM TAKING RYAN TO THE NURSE

 

 **Patty:** Brendon just ran out of class once he saw that Ryan’s going to the nurse so there’s that. Don’t be surprised if he comes barreling in there.

 

 **pate:** too late

 

 **pate:** the nurse is trying to get him to leave ryan alone but she’s not doing too well

 

 **gabey baby:** dont let brendon fight the nurse

 

 **gabey baby:** on second thought do let brendon fight the nurse and also film it thank u

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** RYANS ALIVE IM SO RELIEVED

 

 **TRAITOR:** bren i just have a mild concussion it’s fine ffs

 

 **pointless frank:** maybe you should examine him… just to be safe ;)

 

 **Spencer Smith:** this is why I don’t talk in this chat.

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** HEY SPENCE U NEED A NICKNAME

 

 **Brendon Uriesus** changed **Spencer Smith’s** name to **spence.**

 

 **spence:** surprisingly better than i was expecting

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker:** i can change it for you if you want

 

 **spence:** stay away from my username jon walker

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker:** give me a bit to think of something clever.

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** i thought mine was pretty clever

 

 **spence:** it’s literally just my nickname… but i’m not complaining

 

 **guillermo:** someone pLEASE EXPLAIN WHY I JUST WALKED OUT OF CLASS AND PEOPLE ARE SINGING I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU TO ME

 

 **Mikey Way:** two words. it’s a name. he’s very tall and also loud and also one time he got suspended for three days for trying to flirt with the married art teacher

 

 **pate:** is it justin bieber

 

 **Mikey Way:** no pete. he doesn’t even go to this school.

 

 **pate:** it just sounded like something he would do

 

 **guillermo:** GABE THEY JUST ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO GO TO THE DANCE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU

 

 **pate:** oh was it gabe

 

 **Gerard Way:** i guess we’ll never know

 

 **TRAITOR:** update: gabe has arrived

 

 **TRAITOR:** update: william is yelling at gabe. not very loudly though.

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** does that count as yelling then

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker:** for william, yes

 

 **TRAITOR:** update: gabe is batting his eyelashes and william is melting a little bit but pretending he’s not

 

 **pointless frank:** UPDATE THEYRE MAKING OUT

 

 **pate:** CAN THEY NOT KEEP THIS PG-13

 

 **Mikey Way:** gabriel put your hands where we can see them, please and thank you

 

 **Gerard Way:** why are you all acting like they’re gonna check the chat while they’re doing the do. just say it out loud ffs

 

 **pointless frank:** im half gabes height i dont wanna get knocked the fuk out

 

 **guillermo:** of course everyone is live-chatting the details of my first kiss with gabe

 

 **pate:** it was A VERY HEATED FIRST KISS

 

 **gabey baby:** years of sexual tension mi amigo

 

 **guillermo:** were not discussing this in the chat gabe

 

 **gabey baby:** now we are walking quickly to the janitor’s closet ;)

 

 **guillermo:** GABE

 

 **pate:** have fun ;)

 

 **gabey baby:** oh peter we will ;)

 

 **guillermo:** iM CONFISCATING YOUR PHONE

 

 **spence:** this chat descended very quickly into debauchery

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** spence ur just jealous that ur not getting any

 

 **spence:** don’t be so sure about that

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** WAIT DO U HAVE SOMEONE?!?

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** I NEED TO INVESTIGATE THIS WHO WANTS TO JOIN MY INVESTIGATION TEAM

 

 **Mikey Way:** i’m a nosy bastard so i may as well

 

 **pate:** IM IN

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** ryan is also in, he doesn’t get a choice

 

 **guillermo:** I’m gonna join because maybe if i do you all will leave me and gabe alone. also i’ll be mia for about 20 minutes. also gabe wants in.

 

 **pate:** i wonder why

 

 **Patty:** Why have you all formed a Spencer investigation squad.

 

 **pate:** bc spencer is being a SHADY BITCH and says he HAS SOMEONE but WONT TELL US WHO IT IS

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** meet after school were gonna expose this shit

 

 **Patty:** Sigh. Don’t get hurt, break any laws, or piss Spencer off too much.

 

 **spence:** you all do realize you are literally planning to stalk me in a chat that i am in and that i now know that you are going to stalk me after school and will be keeping an eye out for you. i also will not meet up with my secret lover now that you are going to be following me.

 

 **pate:** THATS WHAT YOU WANT US TO THINK

 

 **spence:** ….okay

 

 **pointless frank:** WAIT I LOVE DOING STUPID SHIT IM IN

 

 **spence:** so my stalker team is brendon, pete, frank, bill, gabe, and mikey. i get the feeling this isn’t gonna go well

 

 **Mikey Way:** you have a point. but i’m still gonna go. gee if i die or go to jail keep ur grubby hands off my record collection

 

 **Gerard Way:** too late

 

 **pointless frank:** gee if i die u can have my records

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** goals

 

 **gabey baby:** bill and i just finished…. if u know what i mean (;

 

 **TRAITOR:** i thought we left backwards smiley faces in 2008

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker:** point for ryan

 

 **pointless frank:** now i just feel like ur being biased.

 

.

 

 **pate:** ok all of spencer stalker team is here except for two who wants to guess

 

 **Gerard Way:** gabe and bill

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker:** point for gerard

 

 **pointless frank:** WHAT THE FUHK

 

 **Gerard Way:** ill give you my point if you want it frank

 

 **pointless frank:** thanks gee

 

 **gabey baby:** WERE COMING GOD

 

 **spence:** twice in one day seems a little excessive

 

 **TRAITOR:** no offense spence but this is why you’re single

 

 **pate:** HE MAY NOT BE SINGLE RYAN

 

 **TRAITOR:** i don’t buy it

 

 **spence:** i guess the spence stalker team will find out won’t they

 

 **spence:** guys for your stealthy stalkers you may not want to send the two tallest guys on the team

 

 **gabey baby:** WE HID IN A BUSH HOW DID U SEE US

 

 **spence:** bill’s arm and your leg were poking out

 

 **spence:** also you were moaning for some godforsaken reason

 

 **gabey baby:** im an expressive person what can i say

 

 **pate:** ok im hiding now i bet u cant find me

 

 **Mikey Way:** pete………

 

 **spence:** pete…. this isn’t hide and seek. i might’ve fallen for it if you didn’t TELL ME YOU WERE HIDING. now i’m, once again, not going to meet up with my secret lover.

 

 **pate:** fuck

 

 **pate:** JUST TELL US WHO IT IS SPENCE

 

 **Mikey Way:** brendon this isnt a kidnapping you really dont need to grab spencer

 

 **Brendon Uriesus:** TELL US WHO IT IS OR IM NOT LETTING U GO

 

 **spence:** i csn stoll typr kond of

 

 **spence:** HEPL MW

 

 **pate:** i dont know what that means

 

 **Mikey Way:** this went south really damn fast. frank is trying to help brendon now and well this can’t lead anywhere good

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker:** why don’t i just end this suffering. it may or may not be me. sometimes.

 

 **pate:** WHAT

 

 **Gerard Way:** well i certainly wasn’t expecting that plot twist

 

 **TRAITOR:** i cannot believe neither of you fucking told me. i’m not talking to either of you forever. i told you the very SECOND i agreed to go to the dance with brendon.

 

 **Mikey Way:** update: brendon is chasing spencer around some random person’s yard and screaming and gabe is just yelling and william kissed him to shut him up and frank just looks really bewildered and pete is lying on the ground and having an existential crisis

 

 **Mikey Way:** and i’m just… typing all of this i guess

 

 **Patty:** Pete… Pete’s alive, right?

 

 **Mikey Way:** i poked him with a stick and he kicked me so i’d say yes

 

 **Patty:** Sounds like you’ve got a big mess on your hands. Have fun.

 

 **spence:** i FINALLY got free. jon walker how dare you do this to me. we agreed we weren’t telling anyone.

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker:** …

 

 **Definitely Jon Walker** changed **Definitely Jon Walker’s** name to **Not Jon Walker.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter is just a bunch of weird joncer/gabilliam/minor frerard bullshit and i'm so sorry but i hope you enjoy anyways!   
> please leave a comment if you like! i'll be sure to update more often if you do :)

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I ALREADY HAVE A GROUPCHAT AU I HAVEN'T FINISHED PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I may return to it later but right now I'm just in the Gabilliam mood so I wanted a group chat au with them in it. This will probably be updated sporadically but I swear to you when people comment I want to write so much more so give it a try.  
> Uhh title creds to You Should Know by Midtown, amazing song, check it out. Not based in any kind of reality. I'm writing this as if the platform is a Facebook Messenger chat. Also I love William Beckett and Gabe Saporta more than my own life.  
> How's it going, everyone.


End file.
